A Twist in My Story
by EveryoneneedSomeone
Summary: Rated t for safty. SEQUEL TO PERSONALITY CHANGE. YOU DONT HAVE TO READ PERSONALITY CHANGE TO READ THIS ONE. Summury is posted inside.
1. Just Another Beginning

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! People 3rd fanfiction. yay you dont have to read personallity change to understand this story you can start from scratch with this one.**

**THE FLOCK COMES IN IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: There is this girl named Desdemona. She gets betrayed by her dad and the school uses her as an experiment. The Flock has to leave her behind. It was either them or her. So of course Max chose the Flock. Nudge ends up breaking Dez out. Now, Dez hates the flock for leaving her behind and hates her dad for betraying her. I know it counds cheezy but it turns out good thats all i got now i dont have this planned out i dont know what i'm going to be doing in the later chapters so suggetions would be nice.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own MR.**

**Copyright: I do own Desdemona. Dont look up her name. i will tell u in the story later the name is important. Thank you speekTheofDevil she hepled me find the name ur a great help.**

Dez's POV

Just another Monday morning. Just another day of boring school. I stretched and got out of bed.

"Dez! It's all most time to go to school. Get down here!'

"Coming Dad!" I yelled back. I opened my small closet and pulled out a pair of worn jeans and some good-will t-shirt.

It had been just my dad and I since I was seven. My mom had walked out on us for another man. My dad and I were close but I knew it was hard on him. He had a job that didn't pay much. He could hardly support his own daughter but in a year I could help him and get my own job.

I walked down stairs. "Mornin' Dad." I mumble and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Mornin' sweetheart. Look I got to run. Make sure you get to school on time." He bent down and kissed the top of my head. Then he rushed out the door. I heard the car back out of the driveway and drive off down the street.

I finished chewing my toast and grabbed my backpack. I walked out the door and to the bus stop. When I reached the bus stop the bus was just pulling away. Great. Then the sky opened up and it started pouring. Just my luck.

I started running toward the school. It wasn't that far.

I was completely soaked through by the time I got to the front door. I walked through and Brooke and her gang stepped in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" Her losers for friends laughed behind her.

Experience had taught me to just ignore her. I didn't look at her and tried to weave around her.

"Hey I'm talking to you loser." Brooke grabbed me by my collar. "Look you don't ever talk or even look at me. When I talk you listen to me you got that?"

I nodded still not looking at her.

"You're such a loser." She let me go and pushed me into the closest wall. My head hit the wall and crumpled to the ground.

Brooke and her 'friends' laughed and walked away just as the bell rang. People ran to their classes around me, while I lay crumpled on the floor, my brown hair lying around me. That was me. Invisible Desdemona.

I stepped off the bus. Well, more like tripped. I landed in a big puddle the rain had left over. As the bus drove off, I heard laughter.

I got up, soaked yep again, and walked to my house. The car was in the drive way. Dad was home early.

I quickly walked up the front steps and opened the door. My dad was in the kitchen, whistling. Something good must have happened. Dad hadn't been happy since mom left.

I ran down the hall and changed into some dry sweatpants and t-shirt.

When I stepped into the kitchen, the aroma was so powerful it made my eyes water. "What are you cooking?" I asked my dad as I sat down on one of the chairs around the table.

"Parmesan chicken." He put the chicken in a container and put Saran Wrap over it.

"What are you doing that for?" I folded my legs up on to the chair and slowly started rocking back a forth.

"I got a promotion at my job!" He beamed at me. "We are having a party, Dez. It's a cook and bring. **(A/N a cook and bring is where u bake food and then bring it to a party. 4 those of u who don't know that's just what I call it.)** I would like you to come and celebrate with me."

I nodded and stood up from my chair to go and get changed to the third time that day. "Jeans and a tee would do fine." My dad called after me as I walked into my room.

It was just a promotion. How good could it be? What was he now like head scientist or something?

My dad work as an assistant at this pace that didn't really have a name. They were working to perfect human kind. He never really talked about it and now he suddenly wanted to take me there.

After I was done getting dressed, I walked outside where my dad was waiting in the car. I pulled the door shut behind me and strapped in.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" My dad pulled out the driveway and the car chugged down the road.

"Same as always." I stared out the window. Usually we didn't talk much. It made the both of us too nervous. We didn't know each other well enough. Which was weird. I had known him all my life and yet still didn't really know him.

Dad didn't want to know me. I think it's because I look like mom. I'm the spitting image of her, long, brown hair, green eyes, tan-ish skin. While, I looked like my mom I had my dad's attitude. Smart, sarcastic when I actually talked, and I was comfortable with silence.

We drove down the road in complete silence, to my pleasure, until dad turned on the radio. Some, old 80's song played and my dad sang along. What was so exciting about a stupid promotion?

We pulled into the parking lot of my dad's work just as the song ended. We got out of the car and walked up to the building, chicken in hand.

We walked down hall after hall after hall. Geez, this place looked small from the outside, but it is huge inside.

We finally reached a door that looked exactly like all the others. How did dad know which door was which?

Dad pulled an ID card out of his pocket and swiped it. The door beeped twice and opened with a swoosh.

"Hey," some people called from inside the room, which was completely white. Against the wall was a table covered in food of all sorts. From chips and dip to filet mignon.

There weren't very many people. Maybe ten. All were talking and eating. I was the youngest of course. My dad was probably the only one with a daughter and still didn't live in his mom's basement.

"Hey, honey take this over there." My dad practically dropped the chicken into my hands. He walked off to go talk to a group of his fellow scientist, leaving me there, making myself look more like an idiot than I already was.

I walked over to the food table and put the chicken in an unoccupied place. I grabbed a plate and started piling chips on it.

"Chicken Parmasen. Did you make it?" A man that looked like he was in his 30s was pointing to the chicken. He had a voice that screamed dad, which surprised me. He had a darker shade of blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"No, dad did." I went back to piling chips and dip on my plate. I was really hungry. The kids at school had stolen my lunch again.

The man out a piece of chicken on his plate. "My name is Jeb. I work with your father."

No really. I thought this was the zoo. Are you the zoo keeper? "Really for how long?"

"Since yesterday." As he finished up saying that my dad came over with three other people behind him.

"Sweetheart, this is my boss, Dr. Ter Bortch. He is a very smart man. These are two of his assistances, Anne and Jerry. I see you already met Jeb." He gestured to a different person to fit the names.

I nodded. "Hi, my name De-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

"Ve know vho you are, Desdemona. You vill be coming vith us." The one who dad pointed to be Ter Bortch pulled out a taser.

All the scientist were pulling out tasers. My instincts told me to run. Far away and never come back. I couldn't I was frozen to the spot.

All this had been a trap from the very beginning. The party, the food, all of it. Even my dad being happy for once. He was only happy to get rid of me.

The next moment all I felt was the shocking of five tasers touching me at once. I collapsed onto the floor and blacked out.


	2. Hatred and Healing

**ok the flock comes in in this chapter enjoy Check out white flag its a song listened to it while i was riting good song lol **

**Disclaimer: I dont own MR i am not JP I do not claim to claim**

**Copyright: Desdemona is my character no touchie**

Dez's POV

Pain. That was all I could feel. All I could think about. Pain. Immense pain. I was curled up into a ball in endless darkness.

"Dez, sweetheart." My name and my dad's voice cut through the blackness.

I tried to open my eyes but when I did the light seared my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes and curled up into an even tighter ball.

"Dez. Wake up." My father's voice came for above me.

I opened my eyes again. It still hurt but not as bad. My dad stood between bars. Wait. Bars? Why bars. I sat up and hit my head on more bars. I was in a dog cage.

"Dad, wh-" I began but then remembered everything. That he was a traitor. That I hated him. The scientist with tasers. What had they done to me? Why was I in a dog crate? All these questions were unspoken and would probably never be answered.

"Dez." My dad said again and leaned closer to the bars.

I backed up as far as the bars would let. My back and something else hit the cold bars. What was it? I reached back. Something was definitely there. It felt kind of feathery.

I pulled on them and used my muscles to move then. I stretched them out as far as the cage would let me. Wings. I had wings. Beautiful, white, tan, and black wings.

I turned back to my dad and lunged at him only to be stopped by the bars. I growled at him. It didn't seem to bug him at all that I now hated him.

"Sweetheart," He began.

"Don't call me that!" I threatened him. That traitor had no right to call me sweetheart.

"I know your scared but just try to relax." His eyes were completely void of emotion.

"What did you do to me?" I put so much malice in my words I winced but I didn't even flinch.

"We grafted Avian DNA into your DNA. We wanted to see what would happen if we put the DNA into someone who had already matured. And it worked. You are now 2% falcon. Peregrine Falcon to be exact. A beautiful bird.**(A/N sorry about that I know that that seems like a random bird and I bet most of u have never heard of it. It is my favorite bird. It is very pretty. Go google it.)**" His face softened when he mentioned the falcon.

"So I'm nothing but an experiment!" I yelled at him.

Before he could do or say anything alarms blared. The noise rung one constant ring. Before I could fully register it, my dad was up and racing toward the door.

Just as the door closed after my dad the door at the other end of the room flung open. A girl who was about 14 burst through. She had short dirty-blonde hair. She was really pretty. Like super-model pretty. The kind of pretty every girl wanted but only one in a million got.

She looked at the boy in the cage across from me. Then she turned looking like she was about to throw-up. What was she doing here anyway? She nearly knocked over my cage when she turned around.

She looked at me. Then at my wings. She noticed the tag on my cage and read it. She looked extremely surprised. Maybe she could get me out of here.

"Help me," I whispered to her and she jumped back in fear. What? I can talk. You got a problem with that.

A guy with dark hair, olive skin, and dressed in all black walked in, "Max," He looked at her then looked at me. "Max, we can't. We have to leave now."

I heard footsteps pounding down the hall. The girl her called Max nodded and started walking out the door.

She looked back at me one more time. That's right just forget me. I'm not worth saving. I growled at her as she mouthed sorry and ran out the door.

Just before the door closed behind her, I saw 4 other kids of all different sizes run after her. My eyes took in everything in a second. It was amazing.

One boy was tall. Extremely tall. He had blonde hair and was completely pale. He looked down as he ran and he looked like he was concentrating hard on something.

The girl that follow him had some serious hair issues. She had brown hair and skin, but a look of determination was plainly displayed across her face.

After her a young boy about 8 followed. He had short blonde and a little bit of soot on his fingers.

Then a young girl who looked only 6 followed in the rear. She had limp blonde curls and was holding a bear.

All of the kid's hygiene was questionable and they all had lumpy backs. They we all running from something.

I heard many feet pound in pursuit of the children. They were running away from this wretched place. They had seen me and left me. Everyone was after them. Now instead of invisible Desdemona, she was invisible worthless experiment.

Fang's POV

It had been a day since we had escaped the School yet again. Is that getting a little old to anybody? Anybody?

Max still hadn't woken up. I am so worried. I know she was going to be fine, but, nonetheless, I was still worried.

It was no longer raining. The forest was quiet. We were too close to the school for comfort. Max wake up soon so we can get out of here and free.


	3. Through Our Dreams

**hey evey1 i hope you are enjoying the story tis is the longest chapter yet yippee ^o^ this one is mostly in Nudge's POV i dont know if i got it right if i got her character right. i'm not very good at nugde which is strange cause my best friend is like the exact same as her its so strange she is such a spaz and can ramble about rambling she is so funny and i should probably stop now cuase im rambling it is fum to ramble and i no i spelled like abunch of words wrong lol ^o^ well anywho enjoy**

**Disclaimer:i dont claim to claim**

**Copyright:Dez is my character and her new power (oops spioler *^-^*)**

**Dez's POV**

Rage boiled in me. Those people had left me here to rot. Nobody cared for me. Even my own dad was happy to turn me into a mutant.

I had to get out. How? I'm stuck in a cage with these creepy, hairy robots.

The door that the two kids with wings had come through opened and in stepped my dad, holding a tray of some kind of gruel. I couldn't even be called food. Isn't he so considerate?

"Here sweetheart, I've brought you some food." He placed the 'food' right in front of me. He didn't open the door to the cage so I could eat it. He simply put it in front of me so that I could look at it and, if I really wanted to, I could reach through the bars I could grab the bowl but not bring it through. **(A/N hey everyone some of you might not have caught this, but if they could stick their fingers though, it's a dog cage, they would be able to throw the latch. Well, just pretend that there is a padlock on it so she can't.) **

I think I'll do just that. "Oh, thank you, Daddy. You're such a nice evil person." I grabbed the bowl and, with a flick of my wrist, I threw the bowl at him. It hit him right in the face. Gruel was all over him. Tons of it was in his hair. He was going to have to take at least five showers to get it all out.

He growled and kicked the cage. Yeah, see how considerate he is? He walked hurriedly out the door, not even bothering to take the tray.

I scowled and sat back in my cage, bumping my head and hitting my back in the process. Great. Could this place get any more comfortable? Note the heavy sarcasm.

The door swooshed open and in stepped that Ter Bortch guy. "Cum vith me." He bent down and unlocked my cage.

As the door swung open, I got an idea. I could attack him and get out of here.

I lunged at him and he landed on the ground. I heard his breathe leave him in a rush. I pulled my hand back to punch him in the face but stopped as electricity shot through me. I vibrated violently and started shaking as what felt like 10,000 volts shot through my body.

I barely heard the door open and Ter Bortch say, "get her back in de cage. Ve vill try again later."

My head started getting heavy and blackness crowded my eyes. As, electricity still coursed through my body, I blacked out.

**Nudge's POV**

_The girl screamed as she violently shook from electricity being shot through her body. Flyboys swarmed into the room and picked her up. They tossed her into a dog crate. The girl was limp. She was either unconscious or dead._

I sat up straight, popping out of my dream. Sweat rolled down my face. That girl needed help. I know it was just a dream but it was simply too real to ignore.

Max wouldn't let me go, but I had to go now. I had to help her. I know it was real. I got up slowly trying not to wake anyone.

I stepped over Max who was scowling in her dream. Just as I was about to take off I heard someone whisper my name. "Nudge."

I turned around surprised. It was Iggy. He had been on watch. "What?" I hissed back at him

"What are you doing?" He whispered, coming closer to me.

I couldn't tell him. He would only stop me, like Max. "I'm, uh, just going out for a night fly. I mean I needed some time to think and just clear my head. I needed time to think about-"

"Ok. I get it Nudge. Whatever. Just go." Iggy sat down against a tree and started peeling a broken branched.

Arg. It's like he doesn't even care. Whatever. At least I could think up a good lie and can now go to save the girl.

I opened my wings and pushed off into the sky. Then it hit me, I was headed back to the School. Just thinking about it gave me chills. This girl was at this wretched place. I had to save her no matter what.

I flew through the nice cool night air and got to the School in just a few minutes. We were closer than I had thought. I flew down and landed on the roof. I realized I had no idea where this girl was.

I opened the air vent on the top. Of all the money they had, they still couldn't afford, much less invent, a better security system.

I crawled down the air vent and made my way left. I don't know why I went that way. It just felt like something was leading me in that direction.

I kept crawling. Left, left, left, right, left. I looked through the bars into a room. There were experiments in this room. I almost threw-up at the look of some of them. One little boy who looked about two, looked as though he came from the bottom of a swamp. Another kid had giant growths all over him. He looked like a big over grown piece of fungus.

I gazed around the room and my eyes landed on a girl. The girl.

I unscrewed the bars in the vent so that I could get through. I dropped out of the vent and stuck out of my wings the slightest bit to catch me. I landed without a sound and turned to the girl.

She looked at me confused. "It's alright. I'm getting you out." I bent down to be eye level with her.

I laid my hand on the padlock. _39-04-21._ I quickly put in the numbers and the door to the crate swung open.

She hopped out and stared at me with a blank look that said so-now-what. I pointed up at the air vent and she nodded. I flapped my wings once then tucked them in before they hit the sides of the vent.

She stared up at me in awe. Oh, right. She was an experiment. That doesn't mean she had wings. I reached down with my hand to help her up .She shook her head and opened her wings.

They were beautiful and at least 12 feet across. They were tan, white, and black. Beautiful. Her wings made you want to snuggle up in them, fall asleep and, never wake up.

She jumped and flapped but not hard enough. I reached out and grabbed her hand before she fell back down to the ground. I pulled her up into the vent without difficulty. Yay, how's that for genetic engineering.

I screwed back in the bars and we started crawling back through the vent. We crawled out onto the roof. I jumped off into the night and spread my wings letting them catch on the wind. I soared a few feet out but she just stayed there.

I motioned to her to come to me. She simply shook her head and stayed where she was. I flew back to her. "I can't fly. I got my wings yesterday." She whispered to me.

I sighed. Great. This is going to take a while. "Stay completely still." I wrapped my arms around her waist. I took off again. Even though I'm sure she was lighter than the average teenager, she was extremely heavy for me.

I flew a few yards away from the school, so that we were covered by trees, and put her down, panting. "Sorry," I whispered, "I just can't carry you any farther. You are going to have to walk."

She looked at me. "Where? Walk where?"

She had a very pretty voice. Very comfortable. "I'll walk with you, but you're going to have to walk fast."

She nodded and started walking along side of me. Walking was twice as slow as flying. It was so boring. I wanted to get up in the air. I hated being stuck on the ground, but she couldn't fly. There was no choice.

We walked for 5 to 7 minutes and finally reached the edge of camp. Iggy was sleeping and Fang was missing. It was a lot easier to sneak past Fang. Iggy was so hard to sneak past. Not even a cockroach could get past him.

"Here," I whispered to her barely audible, trying not to attract Fang's attention. I pointed to a place that was clear of trees stumps and rocks.

She nodded and lay down without a sound. Making sure she wasn't leaving, I went and lay back in my spot.

Exhaustion crept through me and I feel asleep in no time. My last thought was, how is this going to go over with Max?


	4. Betrayal

**hey every1 wasup. Next chapter yay ^o^ omgsh it actually snowed yesterday. I was soooooo happy. It was so much fun well it was until i crashed into a tree and brok my sled sigh its still usable i can still use it lol enjoy the story i thought this chapter was kinda boring tho but just read it and jugde for your self. Reveiw goal. Reveiws make me really happy =P so i was wonreding if i could get 10 or 11 this time. Thanks u guys 4 reading the story.**

**Disclaimer: I by now u still think that i am JP go see a doctor cuz u mite b slow. I am not JP**

**Copyright: I do own the story line the superpower and Desdemona enjoy**

**Max's POV**

I was relaxing, on the beach somewhere. The flock was safe, I think, and I was totally relaxed. The waves were crashing on the beach. The sun was beating down on me as I sipped my Pina Colada. It was peaceful. But of course, my peaceful moments only lasted for few seconds at a time. Pain, excruciating pain, ripped through my body. I was pulled, like Velcro, out of my peaceful dream, back to reality.

I sat up holding my stomach. Then all the pain went away. It was like the pain was only there in my dream.

The girl next to me screamed. Wait. Girl. Next to me. There was no girl there last night.

She still had her eyes shut and was screaming at the top of her lungs. The flock was waking up for the screaming and came over to the girl.

Fang walked over looking like everything was alright and nothing was going on, like there wasn't some random girl lying here screaming in pain.

Nudge ran over and knelt by the girl, "Hey, can you hear me?"

The girl only screamed louder. I looked at Nudge and she returned it with a look that said 'later'.

Rubbing his eyes, Iggy came over followed by Angel and Gazzy. "What's going on?" Iggy sat down across from me on the other side of the girl.

"Iggy, can you touch her stomach? She is screaming and won't stop. We can't find out what's wrong." Iggy nodded and Nudge looked very concerned.

Iggy put his hand on the girl's stomach and the other hand on her shoulder. His eyes widened "Whoa."

"Tell us." I didn't know who this girl was but I had the sudden need to make the pain leave her.

"Her-it feels like her muscles are moving. Like they are reshaping." He looked the slightest bit confused. "Air sacs are beginning to form inside her."

"She did say that she got her wings just the other day." Nudge was holding the girls hand, still looking really concerned.

Wings?! That was the _last _thing we needed. Yet another bird kid running around.

"It feels like her muscles are forming to her wings and around her air sacs. It's weird I can feel her bones hallowing out." He smiled the slightest bit like it was cool.

Cool?! What was he thinking? The scientist are sick people, they did this to her, and he thought it was cool. Wait. Nudge said that- "Hey, Nudge. You said she got her wings yesterday. What's that all about? Why is she even here?"

Nudge stood up and I realized I had been pacing. Why am I so nervous over some girl I didn't even know? "I got this really weird dream last night-" Oh boy here we go, "It was about this girl getting shocked and knocked out. Then when I woke up I had the sudden feeling that I needed to save this girl. I flew off, back to the school. I landed on the roof and went into the air shaft. I felt really weird like something was pulling me in a certain direction. Then I found a room with this girl in it and-"

"Nudge the point!" I snapped at her. She was a nice girl, but could gets on your nerves so easily.

"Well, I found this girl, broke her out, and brought her here."

"You did what? Why did you do that? They could be tracking her right now! They could-" I felt a warm rough hand on my shoulder. He shook his head, telling me to cool it.

I took a deep breath. The girl's screaming had died down quite a bit. It was now more like a pathetic little whimper.

Iggy, still with his hand on her stomach, 'looked at me. He really just looked in my direction, it was kinda creepy. "It's almost done. What did they do to her there?"

"I don't know. Maybe she can tell us when she wakes up." I nodded towards the girl. Who had now stopped making noises now, but was still shaking on the ground.

She stopped shaking but didn't get up or even open her eyes. "Angel, can you get into her mind and see what is wrong?"

"Sure, Max." Angel gave me an angelic smile and the concentrated. "She's scared and in a lot of pain. She doesn't know what we are going to do to her. She only trusts Nudge. And… Oh, um Iggy she thinks you're a bad word and wants you to stop touching her."

Iggy blushed slightly and took his hands off her stomach and shoulder. The girl slowly opened her eyes. She didn't show any sign of fear, more like hate and no trust.

"What do you want?" she snapped, sitting up, and wiping away some blood that had come out of her mouth when she had had her seizure.

"Um, I'm Max what's your name? I see you've already met Nudge." I looked her in the eye and regretted it immediately. There was nothing but hate and betrayal there. What had they done to this girl?

"Why do you want to know? And how do you know that?" She jumped up ready to defend herself. Iggy must have felt her move because he got up too.

"I want to know so we can call you by name and Nudge told us what had happened."I reached out to try and calm her down. Wrong move. She jumped back and took a punch at me.

I caught the punch and on instinct, flipped her around so that she was laying on the ground with her hands above her head and me on top of her.

She gritted her teeth and started struggling. She kicked and thrash. "Why do I have to tell you anything?! I'm a nobody you left behind to die!"

Startled, I loosened my grip and she kicked me off. Now I was on the ground, in the same position I had just had her. "You don't know anything!" She yelled in my face and jumped up.

She started to run away but Iggy caught her arm with complete accuracy.

"Let me go!" She yelled at him trying to shake him off, but his grip was tight as steel.

"Desdemona," Angel said coming up to and touching her arm. That only creped the girl out more.

"How-how do you know my name?" She tried to punch Iggy but he caught it. Then she kicked him. He hadn't been expecting that. He toppled over and she ran into the woods.

I knelt next to Iggy to make sure he was alright. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It just startled me." He stood up and brushed some dirt off his hands.

We all looked, well, Iggy not so much, in the direction the girl had run off to. She had run in the direction of the School.

**Dez's POV**

I ran. I had to get away from them. How had the little girl known my name? Who were they? I can tell you who they were. Lying betrayers. They had left me there to die in that sickening place. I hated them.

I was still in pain from whatever that was. I hurt like crap and I was starting to get sore from running. I wanted to fly. Far away from here and never come back. Then I remembered I could.

I opened my wings. They were sore and stiff. I stretched them out and it felt wonderful. I pushed down hard and was off about two feet in the air. It felt amazing. I forgot to flap and fell. I wasn't to far and I was able to catch myself.

I flapped again only this time twice as hard. I went twice as high. I flapped again and pain shot all throughout my body. My wings closed in and I landed in a heap on the ground. Oh right. I forgot. I couldn't fly.

I got up and started running again, afraid that the weirdos were following me. I was surprisingly fast. I wasn't any good at sports or running and right now I wasn't even breaking a sweat.

I saw up ahead a clearing. Maybe I could stay there for a little while. I ran out into the clearing. It wasn't a clearing. It was the place I feared most. The place that had made me a freak. The place where my dad now worked as a head scientist. The School.


	5. Why Should I?

**Yippee 2 in 1 day ^o^ i got really bored and just wanted to write so i did lol finally action has started. Im happy. Ugh we have school 2moro gross i hope we have at least a 2 hour delay o well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Happy?**

**Copyright: The plot and Desdemona are mine dont take and dont look up the name Desdemona it is important to the story if u dont no what it means i will reveal that later enjoy**

**Dez's POV **

I stood there like deer in the headlights of the car about to hit it. Dad was still there. I saw a bunch of the big hairy things in the yard, all lined up straight. Dad was pacing back and forth giving out orders. Even though he was farther away I could still here him.

"You must go out and find it. It couldn't have gotten too far yet. It hasn't learned to fly yet and we must make sure that never happens. We must get it back immediately. You must get experiment number one back soon!" He was yelling by the end and looked a little green.

So, now I'm nothing but an it. Oh, how considerate of him. Can't you feel the love? His words are so touching.

The robots just stood there, their eyes glowing a creepy red colour. "Go!" Dad yelled at them. They all bounded off into different directions.

Some were coming to where I was hiding in the bushes. I had to get out of her. I don't just mean out of the bushes, I mean out of the area. Only one problem. I can't fly.

I ran as quietly as I could back the way I had come.

"Where did she go? Who was she?" I saw the girl Max pacing back and forth while everyone else was sitting down on the ground eating.

"Her name is Desdemona. Want a hot dog?" A little girl with limp curls held out the burnt hot dog on a stick towards Max.

"How do you know her name?" Max sat down and started eating the hot dog.

"Um, Max I can read minds. Remember?" The little girl bit into her own hot dog.

"Well, what was happening to her was really weird. What exactly had they done to her?" The guy that had had his hands all over me was talking. He was such o pervert. If I ever met him, he would know the wrath of a teenage girl.

"Yeah, Nudge, how did you know her?" Max nodded in the direction of the girl with the serious hair issues.

"Well, it was really weird. It was like I had this dream. It was about her being electrocuted. I felt like I needed to help her. So, I woke up and went to the School to find her. I broke her out and brought her here." Nudge picked up another hot dog.

"That was kinda like what happened to me." Max said pulling her knees to her chest. "I was having a dream and then I felt all this pain. I woke up and while she was having her attack, I felt the need to make her pain go away."

"I hope she knows that she was headed off towards the School." The dark boy, who looked really depressing, was leaning up against the tree.

Max looked over at him and her eyes softened and he was completely oblivious to it. It was kinda cute.

"Yeah, I wonder where she is now." Max stood up and started pacing again.

"Well, I know. She right here." Limp Curl Girl nodded in my direction and every head turned.

I stood up and turned quickly to run, but the dark, depressing boy was too fast. He jumped up and grabbed my arm before I took three steps. He held my wrists in one hand. Who did he think he was? Max looked a little jealous. Yeah, I wouldn't want to be me now so she would not be lucky to be in his vice grip.

"We want to ask you some things." He said in a voice that was just flat out annoying and to me, it sounded like he was choking on nails. **(A/N ok ppl I luv Fang he is hot I don't think his voice sounds like that but Dez hates them all so of course she wouldn't like Fang anywho back to the story.)**

He didn't let go of my hands. He practically dragged me into the circle the weirdos had made. I noticed how the pervert guy wasn't really looking at me. It was more like he was looking in my direction.

Almost as if he sensed that I was looking at him he snapped, "What?! I'm blind. You got a problem with that?"

"Um, no." I looked at the ground. Max stood in front of me.

"What's your name?" She was probably the leader of these people because she talked and acted a little like it. She acted like she knew what she was doing though she obviously didn't.

"Don't you already know? I thought the mind reader told you. Or do you want to know my code name? It's 1369543XZ24.2-O. Isn't it pretty?" Oh my gosh they are so stupid.

"Excuse me, we are not stupid, Max does know what she is doing, and I have a name. It's not Limp Curl Girl, it's Angel." She took a step forward as she said this so that she was standing in front of me.

"Look we are trying to help you," blind boy stepped forward.

"Help my butt. You left me there. To die." I took a step back and almost ran into Mr. Dark Depression.

"We had no choice. It was either we escape and leave you or help you and no one got out. We had no choice. We couldn't do anything about it." Max crossed her arms and looked a little sympathetic.

I didn't need their sympathy. "Whatever. You people are stupid and I don't want to be anywhere around y'all." I put my hands in the air.

"Look here. We are offering to help you. Yes, we left you behind and we are sorry, but there was nothing we could do about it. I think it is best for you to stay with us. We have food and you can't fly." Max's impatience was showing all over. I could practically feel it coming off her in waves.

"Yeah. Whatever. I can't fly. So what. I can run really fast and that works for me. I'll just stay on the ground." Even though I said that I really wanted to fly. It was in my blood, literally, now. I wanted to soar and feel the wind through my feathers. I don't know if I could stay on the ground much longer. "I can find food. It's not really that hard."

"Look," Blind Boy stepped even closer to me. He was too closer and I wanted to get out of here, but I couldn't fly and those weird machines were everywhere. "We know that you are upset and probably scared, but we want to help you understand what's going on and-"

He was about to continue but I cut him off. "Oh, I don't know what's going! Of all people I should know what's going on! I have freaking wings! My dad hates me! I'm stuck here in the middle of a circle of weirdos and perverts! And I don't know what's going on!?" I was screaming now. I was so mad I felt like crying. They were just lying. No one cared about me. I am nobody.

"There are a lot of bad things out there. Things that are out to get us, including you. It would be safer if you stayed with us." He grabbed a hold of my elbow. I was seriously ready to punch him in the nose.

"Oh, yeah like what!" I tried yanking my elbow out of his grasp but it was of no use.

"Like-" before he could say anymore the metals things walked out of the trees all around us. There was about 100 of them. They were really creepy. "Like them. Flyboys."

He turned away from me, releasing my elbow. Max and the rest of them had turned away from me to face the Flyboys. They were all in a fighting position.

"Go!" Max shouted and all of them lunged at the nearest Flyboy. I was left standing in the middle. For the first time in my life, I wished I was invisible.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA evil cliffie. 2moro maybe i will upload but i dont no. ill upload wen i upload lol hope you enjoyed o ya and can i hav at least 13 reveiws plz **


	6. Call Me

**hey every1 next chapter yippee ^o^ its later its like 11:30 pm ya lol i think i wuld get more reveiws if i uploaded during the day lol thank u 4 reading my story and i was worndering if i could hav 18 reveiws it does nt matter it just makes me happy ^o^ enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT JP I DO NOT OWN do i need to break it down more?**

**Copyright: I own the story line and Dezdemona and her power enjoy**

**Max's POV **

We were completely surrounded. We were protecting a girl that we probably couldn't trust and I was still a bit sore.

Completely surrounded. Nowhere to run. We had to fight. "Go!" I shouted and the flock lunged at the many Flyboys. The girl, Desdemona, was just standing there. Was she stupid? Fight! Run! Do anything but stand there.

I pulled my fist back and hit the Flyboy in the head watching it twist and fly off into a tree. The robot fell to the ground.

I tackled the next two Flyboys and checked up on my flock out of the corners of my eyes. Fang was holding his own against 3 Flyboys. Iggy was standing by the girl making sure no Flyboy touched her. He was bleeding pretty badly but was still standing and fighting. Nudge was fighting to Flyboys. They were winning, then she used her new magnetic ability and pretty much pulled out all of their insides. Gazzy and Angel were fighting side by side standing their ground, but I could tell they were getting tired.

We had to get out of here. We could not take on 100. Well there was 100 last time I checked. Even though we had taken down quite a few of them, they seemed to still be coming out of the woods.

I snapped off the Flyboy's head and ran over to where Iggy and the girl were standing. "Hey, Iggy, on the count of three grab the girl and take off, straight up."

"Okay, got it." He punched the nearest Flyboy and it crumpled to the ground, the red light faded from its eyes.

"U and A," I muttered just loud enough foe the flock to hear me over the commotion, but not the huge hunks of metal. "ONE!" I shouted and every single member or the flock took off into the air. Iggy grabbed the girl and took off wobbly into the air.

"Put me down!" She screamed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "You pervert! Put me down!"

Iggy's jaw tightened. I could tell getting called a pervert was finally getting to him. "Okay, I'll put you down." Then he let her go.

She screamed and fell down towards the many Flyboys who strangely hadn't taken off yet. "Iggy!" I snapped at him. Yeah, so she was being really annoying and judgmental right now, but that was no reason to kill her.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and tucked in his wings. He scooped her up in his arms. "Still want me to put you down?" Iggy scowled and flew back up to where the flock was hovering.

The girl shook her head, mouth hanging open, her eyes full of terror.

"I didn't think so," Iggy said, his voice full of ice and venom. He had apparently felt her head against his chest. "Not stop complaining and suck it up! You're not the only one who is scared or in pain! You're such a selfish, stuck-up brat!"

"Here!" Iggy pretty much threw the girl to Fang, who caught her surprised. Well, he only widened his eyes a smidge, but that meant he was thoroughly surprised. "Take her! I'm leaving."

Iggy shot off into the sky, but stopped only one or two miles in front of us. He wasn't going to leave leave. Just stay away from the girl leave.

Fang looked at me with a look that said two things, what's-up-with-him and we-need-to land-soon. I nodded and shrugged at the same time, while flying. Which isn't easy, but he got what I was trying to say.

"Ok, you guys, let's get out of here." I pushed my wings down a little harder and sped up just a little bit so that I was in front of everyone but Iggy.

Fang speed up so that he was flying almost level with me. "Where are we going?" He said calmly but I could tell that the girl was getting heavy. I had to pick a place that was far enough away from the school, but close enough so that Fang could get there while holding the girl.

"I was thinking about going to the hawk cave." The girl was looking at us like we were insane and if we weren't 2,000 feet in the air she wouldn't be in Fang's arms. Frankly, I wish that she knew how to fly or that he would just drop her. She was holding onto Fang a little too tightly for comfort. Even though it was probably because we were flying really fast really high. I still didn't like it.

"No, you know the rule. Never return to a place that you have already been to." He shook his head. Darn, I hated his logic.

"Yes but it's the closest safest place. So you can put down her," I nodded at the girl, "and we can all get some rest."

"How do we know it's still safe?" Arg, him and his stupid logic.

"I don't care right now. We are going there. Period." I flew up ahead to where Iggy was to let him know but not before I heard Fang mutter "Is someone a little jealous?" It took all I had not to slap him.

"We are going to the hawk cave. I figure it's the perfect place to hunker down for a little while and a good place to teach the girl to fly."

He nodded curtly and sped up even faster to get away from me. Gosh, I thought it was the girl. What did I do?

I drifted back to where the rest of the flock was, "Okay, guys follow me. We are almost there."

I looked back and got a bunch of nods. I refocused on flying. I loved it so much. It made me feel free. I don't know how I stay on the ground when flying is so much better. The wind blew through my feathers. My muscles worked to hurdle me through the air. I felt free and, strangely, relaxed. It was so peaceful. Normal people were missing out on a lot, in good and bad ways.

"Here we are." I called back to the flock, minus Iggy. I flew into the small cave clumsily. Fang followed right after me. He was so graceful when he landed. He didn't make one sound. It made me look like a hippopotamus with the balance of a two-year-old on ice-skates. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel landed after him, ducking in and tucking in wings at the last moment.

Iggy was still up in the air. I looked at Fang and then flew off toward Iggy. "Hey, Igs. Why don't you land?"

He didn't even look at me. "No," He said curtly.

"Why not? You know she was over reacting. She was scared and didn't know what to do. Come on you're better than that." I flew closer to him and playfully punched him in the arm. Seriously, what was wrong with this kid?

"No, it's more than that. I got a bad feeling from her. I don't really know how to explain it. It's just weird." I knew that that was not the real reason. That he was lying straight to my face. I pretended to believe him.

"It's ok Iggy. It'll all work out." He wasn't the only one who could lie. "Now, come on down. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

He simply just nodded and flew towards the cave. I flew in after him. Fang gave me a questioning look and I mouthed to him 'later'. I knew that this one would probably not come up again.

The girl was pushed all the way back into the far back of the cave. She was watching us with eyes full of hatred. I walked over to her. "Hey."

She didn't look at me. She acted like I hadn't even spoken. "I'm going to teach you how to fly."

"Whatever." She turned to face the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Desdemona," I began curtly. She was seriously starting to aggravate me.

"Dez," She muttered. I wasn't really sure if she had said it. It was so quite.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Dez. Call me Dez." She still was facing away from me. As she said this she started picking at the rock in the wall.

"Ok. Goodnight, Dez." I walked away thinking Iggy was wrong. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**You no i just realized that almost all the chapter titles are really depresing lol um i am going to upload this one while people are actually awake not at like 1 or 2 in the morning. I hope you enjoy this one. i wrote it over 2 days ^o^**

**Disclaimer: Im not Jp i dont own the books well i own the books i have them right here but i didnt right the story lets put it that way**

**Copyright: I own plot he power and Desdemona dont touch**

**Max's POV**

I looked back over at the girl, Dez, to make sure she was asleep. It sure looked like it. I reached over and tapped Fang's hand. He bolted upright quickly and silently. I looked him in the eye and nodded toward the exit. He understood and moved silently outside.

I reached over to wake up Iggy and accidentally bumped into Dez. She shifted slightly and then was completely still. I froze and held my breath. I didn't move till I was sure that she wasn't going to wake up.

I reached over and woke the rest of the flock up. We sneaked past her and joined Fang.

"Wa'sup? Why are we here?" Nudge rubbed her eyes. She was still half asleep. These kids needed their rest but we could deal with that later. They really needed baths too.

"We need to decide what we are going to do with the girl." I crossed my arms, going into leader mode.

"I say we ditch her." Iggy said sourly. He still hated her.

"I'm kinda agreeing with Iggy on this one. We don't know if she is working with the School. She's probably all hooked up with tracers." Well, was Mr. Silent and Un-emotional talkative. What is with Fang? When you want him to speak he's quite. When you don't want to hear from him he gets chatty.

"Well, I think she's a nice person. She's just a bit lost. How can you judge her without even knowing her? I mean, I wouldn't be nice and all trusting to someone I just met and while I was near them, I nearly died of a seizure. I wouldn't trust some random people. She's scared and she's had some bad betrayals in her family." Nudge sat back with a huff, scowling at Iggy and Fang.

"She has a point." Angel's small voice piped in. "You can't judge someone you just met. It's rude."

Well, there you have it folks. Just ask a little kid and they give you the plainest answers.

"I agree with Iggy and Fang. She's called us mean things and has been really rude. We can't just suddenly bring her into our family." Gazzy went to stand near Iggy and Fang.

"I'm not asking her to become part of our family. Yes, she has been rude, but maybe Nudge is right. Maybe she has just had a rough past." I stepped in between the two groups the flock had separated into. I did not like the way this was headed.

"Right, but we would have to ask her to find out. She would have to actually talk to us." Fang's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't think she's capable of having a conversation." Iggy's voice was bitter. I had never seen him this mad.

"True, maybe she's mental or something." Fang looked over at Iggy then at me. He had a look in his eyes. It was like he was challenging me. What was his problem?

Get this, I punched him. Well, more like tried to punch him. He caught it and of course, because Fang isn't like other guys who might have let it go, he slammed me against the nearest tree. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? You're the one with the voice in your head." That made me mad. Okay, the voice hadn't even shown up in weeks. "You're letting a girl we hardly know stay with us. She's probably a spy for the School. What's _your_ problem?"

"I never said that she was staying-" I began to say but Fang cut me off.

"No, you're just going to teach her how to fly, how to fight, and give her food. That's pretty much the same thing. It's better if she doesn't know how to fly and we leave her. The School will come and get her." He was so close. If I leaned forward just the slightest bit I would hit his nose.

The flock was watching us, Iggy not so much. Waiting for one of us to be the mature one and stop. Well, I was mature but Fang started it. He should say he's sorry. It's not my fault.

This whole time we had not raised our voices above a whisper. Fang was fuming, though he was barely showing it. To someone who didn't know him well, it probably looked like he was holding me against a tree with a completely blank face. If someone had jogged by right then they would have been completely confused.

"Whatever. If she stays I'm leaving." Iggy had his arms crossed over his chest. He really didn't like the girl. Gosh, being called a pervert wasn't _that _bad. I mean, seriously, it was just a misunderstanding.

I looked back at Fang, who still hadn't put me down. I was at least two inches off the ground. His eyes were full of anger. Not as much as with Ari but close to it.

I had to help her. But I didn't want to lose Fang again. I couldn't bear it to lose Fang. "Why don't we wait till she wakes up? Then we can try to ask her some of the questions and if she doesn't answer them we leave."

"No. I'm not staying till morning if she is still going to be here." Iggy walked up to where Fang and I were. Fang still had me against the tree.

"Iggy, why not? Okay, so she called you a pervert, but that's no reason to totally ditch her. Fang put me down!" Fang released his grip so that I was now on the ground but still trapped.

"She's getting on my nerves. She's such a stuck-up little brat. She thinks everyone has to care for her. That no one has any time to do anything for themselves, just to help her." He replied he was so mad and he did have a point.

"Okay, yeah. She's getting on my nerves, too. And, yes, she does seem like that but I mean this is new to her and everyone gets annoying." This conversation was one I wish I had never started.

Fang seemed to move even closer to me. He was so close he was practically on top of me. "I don't like it Max. She's too suspicious."

I sat there looking into his eyes, searching for something. I didn't find it."Look," I said trying to push Fang off me. He backed up so that he was no longer on top of me. "I know that she is untrustworthy and stuck-up but-"

"So I'm untrustworthy and stuck-up?" The voice came from where Dez had been sleeping.

"That's not what I meant." I said pushing Fang out of the way and stepping closer to her.

"No, I heard you loud and clear. I've heard your whole conversation. I don't even know if I should stay. I'm only here right now because I don't know how to fly." She looked mad. I looked over at Iggy he looked even more mad then he had a second ago.

"Well, would you trust someone you just met, especially if they had just come from the School?" I felt so stupid, like I was pointing out the obvious.

"You're right. I wouldn't trust someone who just came out of that hell hole and I don't. I don't trust you. You ditched me. I was originally planning to wake up early and take off. I could teach myself to fly." She suddenly found her fingernails extremely interesting.

"Well, if she stays I'm leaving. For real this time." Iggy piped in. Right now, I would hate to be her.

"Well, you don't have to. I'm leaving." She then darted off to the right. She was almost as fast as Fang, a bit faster than me.

I ran after her. I soon lost her and had to track her by sound. She wasn't very quiet.

I caught up to her just in time to see her sit down in an indent in a boulder. She pulled her legs to her chest and started crying. And I don't mean just a few tears either.


	8. The Weather and Understanding

**hey everyone i no it has been 4eva. i had writers block. sorry finally the 8th chapter i am sooooooo happy alreay at least 4 and 1/2 inches of snow we are supposed to get at least 10 and that hasnt happened in 7 years. 7 years. wow i am glad no school tomarow. anyway enjoy oh and i mite not have stated this before but in my story total has been dropped off the planet earth as or right now**

**Disclaimer: Nope sorry still not J.P.**

**Copyright: ok people Dez is mine, the plot is, and so is the little piece of song in there. i came up w/ that in like 2 seconds so of course its not good =P enjoy**

**Dez's POV**

I swear as soon as I started crying it began pouring. I had always been like that. Even since I was a little kid my emotions would control the weather.

I hated crying so much. It was a sign of weakness I didn't even cry when my mom "died". I don't think she really died. They just appeared one day and said she wouldn't ever be coming home. I know my mom is out there somewhere.

My mom had taught me a song I always song it whenever I was sad.

_When life gets hard I'll be thinking of you_

_When it is dark I'll be thinking of you_

_I don't know where or who to run to_

_When I'm lost and confused I'll be__…_

_Thinking of you._

**Max's POV **

Out of nowhere Dez just started singing through the rain that was now coming down extremely hard. Her beautiful voice was pure and strong. I was drawing me in. I took a step closer.

_When life is out of place_

_And it seems like you are all turned around_

_Keep a smile on your face_

_Cause a person like you only comes once in awhile_

I took a step closer and into the little clearing where the rocks were. She immediately stopped and glared at me. "You have an amazing voice," I walked all the way up to her.

She just glared at. "Thanks" She barely mumbled, turning way from me, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I've never heard that song before. What is it?" Truth be told, I really hadn't heard very many songs. You know, being on the run and all I don't really have time to pick up any CDs.

"What's it to you?!" She snarled at me still looking away. Why that little!

"Do you think I would come out here in the pouring rain if I didn't care?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Gosh, this girl is such a brat. Here we are trying to help her and all she does is spit in our faces. Why do I even bother? Jeb was right. Helping the weak really is my downfall.

Dez stood up. She was tall. Her eyes can up to mine. She was exactly my height.

Lightning flashed above me and almost hit the tree next to me. "It wasn't raining before you got here! And if you think that I am that stupid to trust someone who already betrayed me then you must have something wrong in your head!" She pushed me and I stumbled back a feet inches.

This girl has no respect. My fists curled. I brought my right one back to punch her but strong callused fingers wrapped around mine. I looked back to see Fang standing behind me. Relief swept through my body. Now that he was here I felt safe. But only because he is strong nothing more.

Fang slowly brought my fist down from the position it was in. I relaxed just a bit. "Dez," Fang's voice came from behind me, "We know the pain you must fell right now-"

Dez cut him off, "You don't know anything about anybody!" She screamed at us.

Nudge stepped out from behind Fang, "Dez," she whispered.

Like someone had flipped a switch, the thunder stopped and the rain lightened. Nudge stepped out from behind Fang."It's ok you are safe here." Then directed to me. "Max, Why don't you and Fang go somewhere else and let me and Dez talk." She said it more as a statement or order than a suggestion.

Fang nodded and dragged me along behind him as we walked away from Nudge and Dez.

**Dez's POV**

Max and the Dark Depressing boy Fang walked away from where me and Nudge stood. **(A/N ok so people won't get mad at me. Do u seriously think that any of these teenage kids are going to use the correct grammar? I didn't think so back to the story)** Nudge turned to me, "So would you care to explain it to me?"

I sat down on the ground and she sat beside me. "Well, it is a song my mother taught me." I sighed remembering her.

Nudge's eyes were immediately filled with sympathy, like she knew exactly what I was feeling. "Oh, that's sad."

Finally, someone who didn't say 'I'm sorry'. Why say sorry it wasn't your fault to begin with.

"So, why aren't you trusting us?" She asked bluntly.

I snorted. "Isn't it obvious? Why would I trust someone who betrayed and a pervert?"

"But you would trust me?" She gestured towards herself.

"Well, yeah. You… Saved me." I hugged me knees closer to me. I hated talking about my feelings. I could have sworn I heard a little giggle come from the woods somewhere.

Nudge sighed. "We might as well get back." She stood up, brushed her hands on the sides of her pants, and stretched at her hand to help me up.

I pushed myself up off the ground, leaving her hand hanging there. I didn't trust her that much. "So which way is 'back' exactly?"

"This way." She pointed off to the right. She walked just a little ahead of me as to lead the way. As we got closer to 'back' I heard the little kids running around playing, the pervert cooking, and Max running around getting things organized.

We stepped into where the "camp" was. "Hey everyone," Nudge said loudly, "We're back. Just leave Dez alone okay." Everyone nodded and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Here," The pervert, Iggy I think was his name, shoved a plate in my face. I just stood there. I couldn't trust them. What if they had done something to my food? "It isn't poisoned," He said practically reading my mind.

"Whatever, I'm not hungry." I was about to walked away when my stomach gave a cry in protest.

"Look just eat it." Iggy snarled at me. I snatched the plate from him and went off to eat by myself. As soon as I sat down I dug in.

Wow, he is a marvelous cook. It tastes wonderful. Normally I would have stuffed my face, but this was too good I had to cherish it. I had never met a guy who could cook. I always lived off of Mac and cheese of spaghetti-o's at my dad's.

"Look you don't have to rush slow down a bit." Iggy said sarcastically. Embarrassed I shoved more of the food into my mouth.

"I know we got off on a wrong start but-" he sat down beside me.

"But what? You want to become friends?" I snapped sarcastically back. He looked over at me. Well, not really looked _at _me but more in my general direction. I gasped finally understanding. Iggy is blind.

Sensing this Iggy turned hostile, "What were you now planning on being friends with me cause I'm blind? Thanks but I don't need your sympathy." He growled at me then stood up and stomped off.

Nudge came over with her plate to take Iggy's spot. "You know that's what he hates the most. When people sympathize him because he is blind. He is just as good and in some ways better than we are." I looked at her and saw something in her eyes, a softness, when she talked about him.

"Sorry," I mumbled and shoved more breakfast into my mouth.

"Just don't do it again," and like that the softness was gone and so was her breakfast. "Iggy more please!" She yelled over at him. He nodded and they both got up to go get more.

I looked over in the opposite direction at Fang and Max. They were both whispering and throwing occasional glances at me. Movement caught my eye. It was moving behind them and they were oblivious.

This butt ugly thing that looked like a huge wolf and the little girl in its paws and another one had the little boy in its paws too. All I could do was stared. They were so scary. The little girl and little boy, Angel and Gazzy I think, were unconscious. I just gapped at them as they stalked away into the woods and disappeared, headed in the direction of that horrid place.


	9. Apologies

I am very sorry but I am discontinuing all of my stories except _With These Wings I Will Fly. _It is the only story on here of my own that is not a fanfiction. I would love it if you guys read it. I want to write my own stories from now on. I'll still read on fanfiction so you'll still hear from me but I will only finish that one and then I'm done. Maybe when I write, maybe I'll publish a story. Well, thank y'all for reading love you guys^o^ buh-bye!!

P.S. I might consider finishing _A Twist in My Story._


End file.
